


Salting the mine

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Danse catches Gemma practicing ballet andseemsto take a different view of her.This one doesn't have a lot of tags but a heads up to sensitive readers that this is still a generally unpleasant situation and an unhealthy relationship, and Danse is not really a great guy in this.





	Salting the mine

Gemma woke up to the sound of the shower running. She rolled over onto her back. She wanted to go in there. She wanted to see him soapy and wet from the shower. But she didn’t really feel like getting rejected again, so she stayed in bed instead.

By the time he came back out, she was dressed and ready to go. He exited the room and she followed him wordlessly to the mess for breakfast. 

Their day went much the same as before. They headed down to the airport where she transcribed inventory for him. Any attempted conversation resulted in monosyllabic grunts, so eventually she gave up. 

Around lunch time a kid came in and after speaking with him for a minute, Danse came over to Gemma and told her he had to go back to the Prydwen for a short time, but he would be locking the door until he returned. He asked her to continue inventorying the section they were working on, and then departed.

It wasn’t long before she finished up, but Danse wasn’t back yet. Bored, she poked around for a while before deciding to pass the time with some stretches.

***

Danse was in an irritable mood when he returned to the Airport. He’d had to spend the last forty minutes convincing Arthur Maxson that it was worthwhile to keep Gemma aboard and safe. He was still sure the Institute wanted her for some reason, and until they found out what that reason was, she was more an asset than a liability. But convincing Arthur of that was easier said than done. Hopefully the scribes would find something useful on that chip sooner rather than later.

When he unlocked the door to the warehouse, he followed the sound of the radio to the area where they had been working earlier. For some reason she had changed the station from Diamond City Radio to the classical station. He was a little surprised. He hadn’t pegged her as the type.

Her back was to him when he came around the corner, so she didn’t see him, and he ducked back around the corner before she turned, quickly realizing that whatever she was doing, she probably would have stopped if she’d seen him. Instead, he peered through the shelves at her, watching. He’d never seen anything like it before.

She stood barefoot, on the toes of one foot, and raised her other foot up to her face until her shin was touching her nose. Her arm was raised gracefully, and she rose and fell sharply onto her heel in time with the music, before dropping her leg perpendicular to her body and hopping an almost unnatural height. When she landed, she spun several times, her head whipping around, and her leg flying, before leaping through the air and landing on the toes of her other foot. She brought her legs together, her feet crossed in a way that didn’t seem physically possible, and bent her knees before spinning quickly and leaping through the air again. 

She continued for the duration of the musical piece, and as it wound down, so did Gemma, until it ended with her splayed on the floor in a pose that sent shivers down his spine and made his heart rise into his throat painfully. When the next piece began, she rose, stretching briefly, before turning the radio down and switching it back to the more popular station. A moment later, she was eyeing her clipboard again, not even breathing heavily, like nothing had even happened. 

Danse composed himself before coming back around the corner. She greeted him, and they returned to their task.

***

“You’re staring at me,” Gemma finally said.

Danse only scowled in reply, although he did look away and turn his attention back to the boots he was polishing. She watched him a moment longer before rolling her eyes at him and laying back on the bed. She was staring at the ceiling when he spoke.

“Tell me how your brother got kidnapped. You said it was a vault?”

“Yeah, up by Sanctuary. This guy, Kellogg, busted in and woke us up, shot my mom and dad, and took my brother.”

“You were sleeping?”

“No… not exactly. I think it was some kind of experiment.”

“I heard about Vault-tec’s ‘experiments’,” Danse said. “Most of them were failures. How is it your vault stayed active all this time?”

“I don’t think it was exactly active.”

Danse set his boot down. “What do you mean?” 

“We were frozen. Since the day the bombs fell. So this guy came in, killed my parents, took Shaun, and left. Before he went, he put me back frozen or whatever. The last thing I remember is him looking into my pod and saying, ‘at least we still have the backup.’”

“Backup for what?”

“I don’t know. I killed him. I was too mad about Shaun to find out what he meant by that.”

“So let me get this straight. You’re pre-war? And you were frozen with your family until Kellogg defrosted you and killed your family?”

“Yeah. He froze me again but then it must have malfunctioned or something because I woke up again and it was like ten years later. I thought it was an hour.” 

Danse didn’t say anything for a few minutes, and Gemma got up, retrieved a knife, and began picking at something under her nail. She returned the knife and lay back down on the bed and glanced over at Danse. He was fidgeting, his eyes flicking to her and his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to ask her something. She sat back up.

“Okay, spit it out.”

Danse looked away from her before setting his boot things down. Finally he turned to her.

“So that dancing… was that a common thing pre-war?”

“You saw that?” Gemma reddened. She was so out of practice. She had no shoes. “That wasn’t really meant for an audience!” She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. She wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go. 

Before she could reach the other room, Danse grabbed her wrist, halting her.

“It was lovely. I enjoyed it. I just wanted to know if that was a normal thing for people to do back then or…”

Gemma tugged at her wrist, but he didn’t release it. She turned to him with an irritated sigh.

“No. It wasn’t. I took ballet lessons from when I was little. I was supposed to go to Julliard, but I… but I couldn’t.”

“I’d like to see it again, if you want to,” Danse said. He released her arm.

“Really?” Gemma eyed him suspiciously.

“Yeah, really. It was… I liked it.”

Gemma looked into his eyes, for once not glaring at her in anger or suspicion. Or disdain.

“Okay, I guess,” she murmured.

Danse pulled his chair out from the desk and moved it back to give her room. Gemma pushed the bedroll up to the wall and pulled off her shoes. “I don’t have the right stuff,” she said. “I used to dance _en pointe_ but I don’t have the shoes. 

“What’s that?”

“On my toes, like this,” she demonstrated with her fingertips on the palm of her hand. Danse’s eyes widened.   
Gemma turned on the radio, switched it to the classical station, and listened for a moment before scrunching her nose and shutting it off. “Some pieces aren’t good for ballet,” she explained. 

He was staring at her and it made her feel awkward so she turned her back to him and stood there for a minute before turning back to the radio and turning it back on, switching it to Diamond City radio. She needed _something._

The song that filled the room was smooth and jazzy, something she had never heard before. She swayed to the music for a moment, getting a feel for it, before spinning on her toes and dancing slowly to the music, ignoring the lyrics. 

She’d taken some jazz lessons as well as ballet, and although it had never been her favourite, she drew on that experience while she twisted and bent in time to the music. 

About halfway through she turned and caught the expression on Danse’s face, a heated look that seemed to vibrate down into her very core. She moved closer and his eyes darkened. She turned her back to him, bent forward and peered between her legs at him. He licked his lips. Inspired, she flipped backwards, landing on her feet in front of him.

“Fuck,” he muttered before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap.

Gemma wrapped her arms around his neck and ground herself against his cock, which she could feel hard between her legs. He grabbed her waist and moved her, rubbing her against himself. She made a moaning sound, and he hummed back at her before suddenly standing up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed, laying her down diagonally atop the covers.

He pulled back, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down over her feet and tossing them aside. She watched as he opened his fly and pulled out his dick, stroking it briefly before slipping his other hand between her legs.

His fingers slid easily in the slickness of her and she pressed herself into his palm. She looked at his face but his attention was on her pussy as he stroked her quickly. It felt good, and she closed her eyes, concentrating on what he was doing. 

Danse inserted one finger, then two, quickly, before withdrawing. Gemma opened her eyes when his hand came down onto the mattress beside her head. She put her hands on his neck and tried to pull him closer, but he didn’t budge, his attention still focused lower as he lined himself up and pushed inside. 

Gemma wasn’t quite ready, despite her wetness, and she sucked in a breath, but she’d had worse, so she didn’t say anything. Her hands dropped from his neck and clenched in the bedding. He thrust into her, bottoming out and then retreating, before he paused. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Gemma didn’t want him to stop, and she knew it would stop hurting in a minute if she relaxed so she nodded and smiled up at him. 

“Okay,” he grunted, before carrying on. 

The stinging stopped after a moment, as he slowly fucked her. Gemma waited for it to get good again and when it didn’t, she reached down and rubbed her clit a little, then a little more, until she could feel her arousal building, encouraged by her fingers and Danse’s cock now sliding easily in and out of her. He sank down onto her, his breath heavy in her ear, and although it was hard with her arm crushed between them, she continued working her clit with her fingertips, her body tensing, anxious, and on the brink.

Danse groaned and stilled, giving one last thrust before pulling out and coming on her belly, disrupting her concentration and making her moan in frustration. Danse leaned back, wiping his brow with one hand and holding his cock with the other. “Ahh, sorry. I’ll get you a cloth or something,” he said, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Gemma laid there, staring at the ceiling again, until he returned. He tossed the cloth at her and she wiped herself off while he pulled his underwear back on. 

“Do you mind if I sleep with you? The bedroll is getting a bit hard,” he asked. She nodded and moved to the side, still naked. Danse shut off the light and laid down, pulling the bedding up over the both of them. He rolled onto his side, his back to Gemma, and didn’t say anything. 

After a few minutes, his breathing slowed and she figured he was asleep. “You didn’t make me come this time,” she whispered to the ceiling. 

“Mm? Sorry. I kind of got the impression you didn’t appreciate it last time.”

Gemma closed her eyes. She felt a tear forming and quickly blinked it back before rolling on her side away from him. 

“Are you mad?”

“No,” she lied.

“Well look on the bright side. You don’t owe me anymore. But maybe we can work something out and I can try again, yeah? I’m keeping you from the guys in the mess at least. And we’re looking for your brother. That’s worth another fuck or two at least. Now go to sleep.”

Gemma didn’t sleep for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ava for your patience while I do very little writing, and for keeping me wanting to get back to it when I have time. I am so grateful for your continued support of me and this awful little series. <3


End file.
